Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Meltdown They modify the way the player interacts with the level and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Notes *'Size portal:' Individual forms are affected in different ways. All forms maintain the same horizontal speed despite the shrunken state giving an impression that they are moving faster. **The cube loses jumping height but can perform successive jumps quicker. **The ship ascends and descends faster at steeper angles. **The ball gains vertical movement speed. **The UFO loses jumping height and begins to descend quicker. **The wave moves faster at more extreme angles. **The robot makes a similar change to the cube, lowering jump height and making successive jumps quicker to perform. *'Dual portal:' The antigravity copy is an invert of the icon's colour scheme. Additionally, while a copy is existent, a collision will terminate the original and vice versa, with each icon able to interact with its surroundings. Also, the vertical grid is locked to certain ranges. **The cube, ball and robot are contained to 9 vertical units. ***However, if the one of the two players is a ship, a UFO, or a wave, then the players are both contained in 10 vertical units, despite the current form of the other player. Form Portals Notes *''For more information, see Forms.'' Trivia *The teleportation portal is a reference to "Portal" because you go in a blue portal and come out of an orange portal, just like in "Portal". *The activation gravity portal is the only portal which does not have its colour shared by a form portal. *The robot and the ball portals are the only portals that do not have their colour shared by a manipulation portal. * If the cube or robot falls above the 60 units in antigravity mode, they will crash upon hitting the top. *Gravity and mirror options are not available for initial configuration in the level editor. *Placing successive mirror portals in the level editor may accidentally cause the progress bar to appear to deplete. *The slow speed and normal speed portals were formally introduced in Hexagon Force, despite actually being introduced in Update 1.7, selectable in the level editor. *Entering any manipulation portal offers additional visual cues. **The gravity portals show brief lines moving in the direction of the gravity. This also happens with the blue and green gravity rings, but not when changing gravity of the ball. **The mirror portals expectedly flip the direction of the screen. **The size portals have the icon hit by a lightning bolt and the screen flash briefly as it changes size. **The speed portals show equivalent coloured particles moving against the direction of the player for a short time. **The dual portals expectedly creates two copies of the icon on the screen. **The teleportation portals show a brief flash of lightning connecting the two portals. *By entering a form portal of the same form the icon is at present, if it is in a higher or lower position to the original portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot form. This is demonstrated with the alternate route for the third secret coin in Stereo Madness. **In the level editor, there is a function that allows you to "check" form portals. When a portal is "checked", blue horizontal lines appear on the screen showing the play area the portal shifts to. ***Speed portals are automatically checked. Checking a speed portal signifies that you will hit it and the distance between the guidelines (red/yellow lines used to sync with music) in the editor will be changed. *When using the test mode on the level editor, using a mirror portal will not flip the screen due to it still being in the main editor section. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use the blue colour as one of the portal colours and instead uses pink and green. *When shrunken from a size portal, the cube acquires a unique design that is not found in the icon kit, resembling a squished version of the first default cube icon with no blank space inside. The ball acquires a display virtually identical to its default icon, only smaller, which also happens with the wave. When using a ship, or UFO while shrunken, they will retain their specified icon designs, while carrying the shrunken version of the cube. The robot also retains its default icon design. *All portals (except the speed portals) have an alternate design in the level editor, where only a part of the portal is shown. This is due to portals having 2 separate images in the "GJ_GameSheet" file. *The green speed portal increases speed to such a degree that the cube can jump about 1 tile further; the pink speed portal increases the speed so that it can jump about 2 tiles further, and the orange portal decreases speed so that it can jump about 1 tile less. **This applies to the UFO and robot as well. **The ship and ball acsend and decend at more gentle angles at faster speeds. **The wave has an increased vertical speed as well. *The wave moves at a 45 degree andgle in normal form, and approximately 63 degree angle in the shrunken form respectively and therefore aligns perfectly with similarly angled blocks. *Unlike the mirror and dual portals, with the teleportation portals you go through the blue one first than going through the orange one. But with the mirror and dual portals, you go through the orange one first, then you go through the blue one. *There is currently a glitch with the ball appearance. Sometimes after coming out of mini mode and into the ball form, the ball still retains the basic design of the mini form. This glitch also used to happen with the wave. Category:Level Elements